


玫瑰的牙印

by joejoe2



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joejoe2/pseuds/joejoe2
Summary: Fargo paro一个三观不正过分黑化的虐文10000+ 建议分多次食用暴力小湾 迟钝直男patty——全都是泡沫





	玫瑰的牙印

=========

转校生看起来就是个小男孩，肤色淡金色偏白，东方式的纤巧，是会被校霸“生吞活剥”的类型。

他叫温子仁，低Patrick两个年级，浓密的黑发总是翘起几绺，狡黠地对人眨眼，不时扶一扶滑下的黑框眼镜，用清亮的少年音讲一个天马行空的小故事。

惹人喜爱的男孩。

但是来着不善。

Patrick Wilson将球用力掷过去。

砰的一声响，亚裔男孩被球砸中身形一晃，紧接着高年级的好脾气金发甜心几步上前拽住男孩的衣领，把他拎起来甩在墙上。

“Come on, Patrick!"

Patrick的队友吹着尖锐的口哨笑着起哄。

逆着光，温子仁瞧见高大男孩那头金发像狮子的鬃毛。

男孩狠狠挨了几拳，扶稳身后的墙，半天才站起来，他捡起眼镜，擦着嘴角的血，觑了Patrick一眼，一言不发，最终还是离开。

金发少年紧攥着拳，感觉到窒息——他从来没做过这样的事。

北达科州、南达科州、明尼苏达。

家族生意以合法的房地产和进口生意作为掩护，以暴力、伏击和暗杀争夺地盘。

在经济领域，一个家族的目标之一便是尽一切可能地取得垄断地位。

Wan家族跟他们争夺烈酒走私的生意。

他们几天前抢走Wilson家族十几辆卡车的货，Mark、Patrick虽然毫发未损，但Paul却结结实实挨了几拳——轻微脑震荡。

这是个警告。

“我没事的，弟弟。”Paul的脑袋绑着一圈绷带，像木乃伊，他躺在床上，握住Patrick的手。“你看，兔子的耳朵都垂下来了，我给你修好了，开心一点。”

Patrick接过玩偶，无措地摆弄着兔子立起的耳朵，眼眶一热，嘟囔着困，揉了揉眼睛。

他们伤害了Paul。

Patrick一下子连带着初遇时那个亲吻也想明白，那是挑衅和侮辱。

——他发誓要还回去。

可是......

——还是内疚。

于是Patrick不自觉盯着独自坐在餐桌前的黑发男孩出神，突然瞥见那个校霸G——那个恶棍——粗鲁地挤到了男孩身边。

——这不行，Patrick站起来。

G笑嘻嘻地走过去一下掀翻了男孩的午餐。

温子仁蹙眉望向眼前人，眼瞳漆黑，无端令人想起乌鸦的羽。

“别这样盯着我看。”G警告，推了男孩一把，撕开桌上的牛奶盒，举高，直接倾倒在温子仁头上。

“Drink your milk bitch。”

那人话音未落，咣当一声响，桌椅碰撞，金属声刺耳，Patrick下意识因为这噪音缩起肩膀。G的头碰到桌角上，砸在椅子上，无声无息地瘫软在了桌底。

混合血液的牛奶溪流，沿桌角，沿着温子仁的黑发，涓涓流淌到地板上，男孩拿起餐巾纸，擦了擦手上的血。

他望向Patrick，扯出一个顽皮的微笑。眯起眼睛，像猫科动物一样舔了舔嘴角。

来替温子仁善后的人在校长办公室谈判了一下午；最终商讨出男孩课后留校的结果——不痛不痒的劳务处罚。

温子仁因此要照顾生物教室里那只咬人的乌龟。

他将它叫做Patty。

他将所有小动物都叫做Patty：水族箱里的金鱼，街上的流浪狗、树上的小野猫。

Patty Patty Patty

所有的Patty都被他驯养的乖顺。

“我其实是个驯兽师。”温子仁眼里带着狡黠的笑意，抚摸嘴角的伤口。

——Patty

温子仁每天要念个几十遍，他的跟班一直认为这是一种挑衅。

——没错，有人肯跟随他。

显然，在温子仁教训校霸G之后，收获了一些男孩奇怪的尊重

——况且，他本身有令人无法抗拒的吸引力——神奇的亚裔男孩。

“Patrick喜欢的女孩约温子仁去派对。”

“Patrick都不敢正眼看温子仁。”

“温子仁从来不踢球，可他总是坐在草坪上看Patrick踢足球。”

“或许他在想该怎么收拾他。”

此时，校园里各种版本的水火不容、血溅操场的故事已经流传到了白热化。

而温子仁终于不负众望，在午休时拦住Patrick。

亚裔男孩要比Patrick矮上一个头，站在强壮的金发足球队长身前，就像个无助的小奶狗。

然后他把一个午餐盒塞进Patrick怀里。

Patty

餐盒上的便签是金发男孩的名字，周围还画上了几颗心和星星——煎饺。

一口咬上去脆脆的，芯柔软多汁，Patrick吃到一种新奇的异国口味。

“很抱歉我偷袭了你们，替我向你哥哥道歉。"

温子仁坐在餐桌对面，舔着还没愈合的受伤嘴角真诚地说。

“OK. 。"

Patrick耸耸肩，又咬了一口煎饺。

========

Paul最近真的要气疯了，他推开Mark房间的门。

“Wan拒绝被堪萨斯城的人收购，我们跟他们立场是一样的，但是合作只是暂时的。”

“所以？”Mark疑惑地看向他。

“所以，你没发现Patty跟Wan家的小子走得太近了吗？”

何止是太近了。Mark心想。

男孩们一块打游戏看电影，放学还一起回家，Patrick在那小子身边，活像个听话的小兔子跟班。

“你说，他们不会是……”Paul恍然大悟，“不行，温子仁他根本就配不上我的小兔子……”

“Patty不是妹妹你知道的对吧？”Mark翻了个白眼打断他，“他是个男孩，直男，他喜欢女孩。”

“再说，就算Wan那里有个朱丽叶让他魂牵梦绕，要死要活，我们也没有办法。”Mark无奈道。

“而且，Wan跟堪萨斯城的人不一样，我们以后还有机会继续合作，Patty应该去结交一些像温子仁那样聪明的朋友，我以为你明白的。”

“我当然明白。”Paul着急辩解。

“我只是担心。”他心里嘟囔，郁闷地走下楼，一眼看到准备出门的Patrick。

“你跟那女生告白了吗？”

“啊？”

“我说，你喜欢女孩儿对吧。”

他们漂亮得像妹妹的弟弟，强壮完美的男孩。今天穿了一件蓝色短袖，一头蓬松金鬈发在阳光下闪闪发光，脸颊泛着健康的红，懵懵地眨了眨透亮的清澈蓝眼睛。

又傻又单纯是Paul唯一能想到的形容。

“我是喜欢女生啊，为什么这样问？”他困惑道。

Paul欣慰地叹气，娴熟地捏了捏弟弟的胳膊，疏于锻炼的肌肉都变得柔软，他二话不说塞进Patrick背包里一把左轮手枪，又递给他一把短管手枪。

“还是小心点，去吧。”他揉了揉Patrick的脑袋，放走一头雾水的弟弟。

==========

明尼苏达青少年足球赛迫在眉睫，身为队长的Patrick更是脱不开身。

金发足球队长心不在焉地拨弄几下背包上的小松鼠木偶挂饰，这总让他想起它的主人。

可惜那个男孩不喜欢球类运动，而Patrick的业余时间几乎都消耗在球队训练上——他已经一个星期没见到温子仁了。

上次见面还是电影之夜，亚裔男孩特意为他做了粉色的草莓味爆米花，Patrick独自捧着一大碗，吃掉最后一粒还意犹未尽地吮手指。

或许今天可以早点结束训练去找温子仁把那部后窗看完。

他这样想着，单车斜斜地转过一个弯，车在风里摇晃，金发男孩仰头看到浅灰色云层缓慢地扩散移动吞噬着明亮的蓝，和柔软的白。

“Patrick?”

有人在唤他，刚想回头，脖颈却被一人用手臂从身后环绞，男孩瞬间窒息，挣扎着踢倒车子，眼前一片黑暗晕了过去。

不知道昏过去多久，Patrick惊醒时挣了一下，碰到了头。狭窄的空间，昏暗的光线，晃荡的后备箱，男孩浑身僵硬酸痛，深吸一口气，鼻腔满是汽油、尘土和引擎运作的味道。

他的包被拿走了，不过那些人慌乱中没有绑住他，Patrick小幅度动作，摸向裤子口袋里藏的那把短管枪，耳朵贴着隔板。

明尼苏达、谈判筹码

——驾驶室的两人的谈话被引擎轰隆的声音掩盖，只能隐隐听到只言片语。

“男孩很漂亮。”

“明尼苏达之光。”

“你想怎么玩？”

“确保他能活着就行。“

Patrick怔在原地，头皮发麻、心脏狂跳，一手紧握着枪，一手慌忙摸索着后备箱的钥匙孔，幸好口袋里常年带着一些小工具，为了以防万一，他受过开锁这方面的训练。

终于。后备箱咔哒一声，金发男孩因突如其来的强烈光线头晕目眩。

来不及犹豫，顺势跳出，落地滚两圈，他听到自己沉重地落到地面上的声响，男孩抱着胳膊疼得几乎又要晕过去，半天才爬起来，认出这是71号公路。

茫然四顾。

荒凉，没有其他车辆驶过。

百米开外车里的人意识到了不对，它停了，那两人下车，向他跑过来。

Patrick慌忙向后退，转身奔进公路后的树林，一头扎进树叶做的绿色海洋。

刮擦着他裸露手臂和脸颊的树枝、树叶能遮蔽他的身影，湿软的青苔和泥土，吸收了大部分脚步声；但男孩在后备箱蜷缩太久，跳车时拉伸到脚筋，一瘸一拐，慌不择路，脚一滑重重摔倒在地就再也站不起来。

他抱着树干剧烈喘息，肺仿佛要爆炸了，呼吸仿佛是燃烧的火。

“找到你了。”

有人靠近！

湿润的呼吸洒在Patrick的耳边，他跳得过快的心脏仿佛都停了，胳膊肘立即向后用力撞出，身后人发出一声闷哼。

身着红格子衬衫外套的男孩一下被撞倒。

温子仁？

Patrick怔住。

“你怎么……”

“你太紧张了，bunny.”温子仁从草地上爬起来，拾起他的背包，拍拍上面的泥土，他委屈地蹙眉，揉着被撞到的肚子。他的黑发仍然乱糟糟的，像个鸟窝，眼睛仍然，额头沾上了一点泥。

“让我猜猜，堪萨斯城的蠢货，他们找不到这地方。哦，可怜的bunny，你一定吓坏了，跟我去个地方，我保证你喜欢。”他说着，怜惜地捏了捏Patrick的脸颊。小兔子还在喘，汗涔涔的，整个人像一颗巨大的、水灵灵的草莓。

“走吧…… 等会儿我给你做一杯热可可，放好多好多小棉花糖。”

他说着牵起着Patrick潮乎乎的手，走了几步，看着眼前的绿色迷宫。

“ummmmm不过……”

“不过？”

“我好像，忘记回去的路了。”男孩挠了挠鼻子，抱歉地笑笑。

=========

之后他们牵着手绕了好久。

温子仁精力旺盛，看起来很高兴。

他们最近在这座树林里租了一栋小屋，他和Leigh经常来这里，Leigh是他的同班同学。

“你不知道你这一个星期都错过了什么，bunny.”

他边滔滔不绝地说着边拿出包里新买的摄像机，拍下他认为新奇的景色；Patrick刚经历的一切实在让他累得很，他感觉到冷，摔伤的脚也很疼，但还是温柔地回应男孩每一句话。

过了一会儿，天空微微落雨，随后雨势渐大，森林里变得雾蒙蒙。Patrick的鞋全湿了，他们只好躲在一从茂密的阔叶林下面。好不容易升起的一小堆火随时都有灭的可能。金发男孩贪恋橘色温暖的火，伸手取暖，火光映在脸上，侧脸犹如壁炉旁的油画。

温子仁不由自主地盯着身旁人看，一时怔住，尽管Patty是个典型的单纯美国男孩，可他跟那些传统意义上的美国甜妞一点也不一样。

他的相貌大多遗传自母亲，面容狭长，端庄俊秀，似百合清新淡雅，鼻梁挺拔，精雕细琢，难以描画的美人侧影。

然后美人脱了他的鞋，拽出湿漉漉的袜子，随手扔到温子仁旁边。

oh Patty，小温翻了个白眼。

Patty的鞋不适合走在森林里，苍白的脚被雨和湿泥土泡得发皱，短袖脏兮兮的，沾染上树叶和青苔的绿色清香汁液。森林里的温度在落雨时会更低，小兔子有些发抖。

温子仁心慌，赶紧脱下他厚实的红格子外套。

“不用了。”Patrick连忙拦住他，“我不冷，”

“而且这对我来说太小了，穿不上的。”他怕温子仁倔强坚持，又补充道。

黑发男孩不开心地撅嘴，刚想怼回去，却突然顿住，脸色一变。

"……你听到什么声音了吗，bunny？”

“什么？”Patrick疑惑道。

“我去看看，你在这里等着。”

温子仁弓起腰像一只猫，树林里雾是绿色的，Patrick还没来得及说什么，男孩的身影就很快消失在里面，独自留下的男孩心里惴惴不安，他把冰凉的手伸向橘红色的火焰

——火灭了。

拿出打火机，弄了半天，燃起来只有呛人的白色烟雾，一筹莫展的男孩搓了搓冰凉的手，对着湿木头发怔。

“冷吗，男孩 。”温柔的声音穿过绿雾，比他高很多的人影，影绰绰走过来，Patrick慌忙站起身。

他看清来人，是那个把他塞进后备箱的棕发男人，堪萨斯城的手下。

“跟我去车里，你可以坐在后驾驶，我再给你一条毯子好吗？”

那人上前抚摸男孩柔软的金发。

Patrick厌恶地蹙眉躲开，即刻摸出口袋里的枪，却被身后赶来的另一人反手擒住——枪落地。

“bad boy. "棕发男人咧开嘴角笑，眼神示意同伙，“该给你一点教训。”

那人话音未落，身后人就踹向Patrick的膝盖，男孩听到膝盖咔嚓一声，他跌倒在地，咬住下唇忍住一声痛呼。

“你是个小狮子，要怎么样才能让你听话，”

他说着，手滑到男孩胸前，用力捏着他右侧的乳头。

Patrick一惊，吃痛哼出声，挣扎着向后躲。

他慌了神。他能忍受拳脚，但是，但是他从来没有想过，有人会想要侵犯他。

他一直以来都被保护得很好。

直到那人拿枪指着他的脑袋。

“你最好乖乖的。我不会杀你，可是我能给你腿上来一枪，让你再也不能逃跑。”

冰凉的手枪划过他的脸颊，抵着他的太阳穴。

接着男人拉开裤链，掏出半勃的粗长丑陋阴茎，嘴角浮现出恶心的微笑，“你那个黑头发的小朋友，我想他在不远的地方，你如果反抗，他的命，我可不在乎。”

Patrick直接怔住，由着那人粗鲁地掰开他的下颌，塞进那东西，按着他的脑袋开始戳弄。

男孩因为腥膻的味道窒息，他从来没有经历过这个，胳膊被身后强壮的男人反剪，压制着，他动不了，只能下意识摇晃脑袋的挣扎抗拒着吐出，反而使那东西进一步侵犯他。

他的嘴唇被撑开，阴茎戳得他的脸颊鼓起，他漂亮的脸涨得很红。被迫吞吐的动作呛得男孩直咳嗽，发出难过的呜咽声。饱含痛苦的蓝眼睛泪眼婆娑，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。

男人因为这场景兴奋，他拽扯着他的头发，快速动作，把他按在胯间，用力顶进他的喉咙，享受着呕吐反射带来紧致的收缩反应。

无经验的男孩取悦了他，他想他们还有很长时间，足够他们把这个男孩从里到外操一遍。

可就在这时，Patrick突然被放开，温热的液体溅到他脸上，他闻到血腥味、火药味，听到两声枪响，他跪在草地上，翻江倒海地吐了起来。

泥土吸收了大量的血，侵犯他的男人被打中数枪，尖叫捂着肚子在地上打滚。

另一人慌忙中四顾一圈。

又是一阵枪声，险险被打中，那人躲闪着，疾步藏在树后，枪声从左上方传来，他举起枪对着左边的树从，砰砰几枪。

什么东西从树上重重掉了下来——那个黑发小子——原来是他在开枪。

那人嘴角浮起一丝冷笑，对准目标，腰部一股巨大的冲击力却令他扑倒在前，枪声在耳边爆裂开，血腥味和火药味四散蔓延。

那人无力地倒了下去，Patrick只向他背后开了一枪，手就抖得再也拿不稳，那声音令他剧烈耳鸣。他扔掉手里的枪，艰难地，几乎要摔倒，他跑过去扶起树下的温子仁，拉着男孩的手，又开始奔跑。感谢马拉松，他的体力还能支持。

“等等，等等，我觉得他们不会再追上来了。”温子仁跑了一会儿，气喘吁吁，“我觉得我不行了。”

他呲牙咧嘴地席地而坐，脚掉下树的时候扭伤了，现在好像有点严重。

“漫长的一天，哈。”他说，“一个好消息，我找到路了，我们休息一会儿，给我五分钟，Patrick，patty，你太棒了，你救了我的命，过来，过来，bunny 让我看看你伤到没有。”

小雨还在不停地下，周围雾蒙蒙的，温子仁喘着气，不停讲话。

Patrick就在他旁边，靠着一颗树，好像什么也没有听到……

他光着脚，浑身是泥土和青苔，脸色灰败，眼神呆滞。

“Patty……"温子仁站起来，轻柔唤他，他的背包还在，于是他拿出水瓶轻轻碰了碰金发男孩的手。男孩手都在颤。他喝得太急，接过来几乎都灌了进去，没一会儿又声嘶力竭地全部吐了出来，用手背用力抹嘴唇，因为呕吐，眼泪簌簌流下来，最后索性抽噎着哭了起来，哭得喘不上气。

温子仁的心都要碎了。

他恨自己因为犹豫不决，怕伤到他的小兔子，刚才没有早点开枪。

“你不要看我。”Patrick哭着，推搡身旁的男孩。

温子仁手足无措，他在原地踟蹰，最终还是背过身，听着Patrick压抑的、隐忍的哭声，不安地扣着一块树皮。

“对不起。”他小声道，“对不起，我很抱歉，Patty，我一开始就知道路的……我只是，我只是，想跟你在森林里逛一下，我没想到……早带你离开就好了，真的对不起。”

Patrick只是沉默。

携着雨的风洒到脸上湿漉漉的，温子仁感觉他也要哭了，他站了好久，脚踝越发地疼，天色也暗了下来，变成墨蓝色，一从一从树冠压下来，他偷偷瞥见沉默了好久的Patrick，他的轮廓就像是浸在海水中。

“你的……”Patty还带着哭腔，指了指温子仁的脚踝。

“没关系，我还能…… ”

Patrick没等男孩说完，不由分说背起他。

温子仁像做错事的小孩，告诉Patty树干上涂上的橘色颜料标志通向小屋后，就不敢再说话。

然后他默默伏在Patrick背上，Patty背部很宽阔，细腻的脖颈发烫，男孩在晃悠悠的青草味的梦里昏昏沉沉，他看到一团温暖的黄色光线。

“是这里吗？”Patrick声音有些沙哑，他温柔地唤醒背上的男孩。

“嗯。”男孩哼出声，闭着眼睛，在他肩膀上蹭蹭。

Patrick敲开木屋的门，缀满钻石一般的水珠，从褐色的金发簌簌滚落下来。

应声开门的Leigh一怔。

“哦？美人鱼把王子救回来啦。”

他笑嘻嘻地，把温子仁从Patrick背上扯下来。男孩嘟囔着，东倒西歪地躺在沙发上又睡了过去。

Leigh是温子仁的朋友，可他跟Patrick一拍即合。他们在喋喋不休、没完没了地说什么？足球比赛？

温子仁被吵醒，他揉了揉眼睛。

发现自己紧挨着Patty。Patty刚刚沐浴过，散发着沐浴露的味道，他换了湿漉漉的衣服，穿着leigh的睡衣。说话间，蓝眼睛男孩专注地望向Leigh，拿着枯树枝在地下划着一个小小足球场。

黑发男孩有点不情愿Patty这样看着别人，Leigh也不行。

剧烈的风雨敲着窗户。

温子仁打了个哈欠，拽了拽Patrick的袖口，Patty见他醒了，揉了揉他的脑袋，拿下炉火上保暖的水壶，为他做了一杯冒着热气的可可。

“放三颗棉花糖好吗？”

“好。”男孩抱着Patrick的手臂蹭。

“别像个婴儿一样，温子仁。”Leigh翻了个白眼。

“要你管！”他赌气，一把抱住偷笑的Patty，越过小兔子的肩膀。温子仁看向窗外，瞪大了眼睛。

“你们看！”

成群的小鱼落下砰砰、噼里啪啦敲打着窗户。

——这诡异的场景。

“Wow，Fish rain。”Leigh最先奔出去，仍然活着的鱼夹杂着雨水落在他身上，树叶被砸得哗哗作响，就像海浪声，温子仁不顾Patrick阻拦，单脚跳着跑出去，他扶着门框，着迷地仰望那几尾落下的鱼，甩动的鱼尾撒下银色耀眼的光。

Leigh拿出钓鱼的桶，接了好多小鱼回来。

“要做成鱼干。”他两手提着桶进了厨房。

外面的雨还在下，温子仁甚至怀疑他们明天一早可能就要被这些小鱼淹没了。而Patrick没等他看够，就拦腰抱起他。

“Bed time. "

Patty笑着，把男孩放在沙发上，他热乎乎的手按在温子仁受伤的细脚踝上，用轻柔的力度帮他揉捏。

“还疼吗？”他柔声问，男孩不答，勾住Patrick的脖子，像考拉一样缠上来。Patrick困惑地蹙眉，散发着温柔甜美的气息。

性欲旺盛的少年胸膛起伏、呼吸急促——温子仁有了反映。

Patrick感觉到这个，他想起几小时前的场景，这让他恐慌了一瞬。他本能地推开那男孩，看向他漆黑不见底的眼瞳，像个谨慎的、胆怯的小兔子，最终还是把头搁到温子仁薄薄的胸膛，枕在他砰砰跳的心口，他冰凉的黑曜石项链上。

温子仁敞开怀抱，满足地叹息，他拥着他的小兔子，手指间抚弄着他的鬈发。

他们现在只要拥抱就够了。

或许还可以有吻。Patty的嘴唇很适合接吻。

温子仁捧起Patrick发烫的脸，手指点点他的嘴唇，轻吻一下，小兔子的眼睛里像是撒满月光银辉的海，小温心里因此长出一颗滚烫的芽。

“据说澳洲有很多Fish rain，我好想去。”黑发男孩用两个人才能听到的气声，在心上人耳边喃喃道。“我想要一只小鲸鱼，我听说Fish rain的时候，它会落在很高的树上。”

“你肯为我把鲸鱼带回来吗？”他柔软的小手，抚摸Patty的鬓角，抚摸他烧得很红的柔软耳廓，蛊惑道。

“我会，我可以跳得很高。你要什么我都会给你。”他湛蓝眼睛的男孩说。

==========

他的手帕掉了，雪白的丝绸飘落下来，Andy弯腰拾起它的空当，就被落在了身后。

保镖Andy快步挤进队伍，恭敬地递给他手帕，手都在发颤。

他。那个男人，Mr. Wilson停下脚步接过，擦了擦手指上的血。

“谢谢。”他微笑着，揉了揉Andy的黑发。

那笑容，淡雅的古龙水味道，Andy心里浮起一丝旖念。他想起他昨晚抚摸过Mr. Wilson柔软的后背，想起昨晚在那人身体里甜美的高潮。

可是今天Patrick Wilson脸色阴沉得令人畏惧，他手上还残留着堪萨斯城人的血。

谈判耗了四个小时。堪萨斯城派来的人，表示他们对货物在明尼苏达运输只享受五年七五折的待遇不满意

——他们有什么不满意的，北达科州都是他们的，不过是想要更多罢了。

Mr. Wilson的腰因为僵硬挺得很直，他没有耐心，也支撑不了太长时间久坐，于是谈判失败，他亲手将那冰锥敲在了堪萨斯城人狂妄自大的脸上。

保镖回想起打了个冷战。

雨下个不停，Mr. Wilson跨进车里，松了松领结，Andy坐在他身旁，贴心地为Patrick点起一根烟。

他知道Mr. Wilson最厌恶堪萨斯城的人，可是一直困惑不解，Wilson和堪萨斯城明明是盟友。

他听过战争的故事：

Wan家的小儿子死在了墨尔本，不为人知的猜疑和仇恨成了横亘在他们和Wilson家族之间的死结，他们的争斗变本加厉，Wilson家族开始正式跟堪萨斯城合作。

Andy曾暗自遗憾没有参与那场战争。

Wan不堪一击，他们在一夜之间消失，他们的血滋养着北达科州的树和土壤，堪萨斯城接手北达科州以后反而做得更好，毕竟是大公司时代。

——Wilson作为一个懂得审时度势的强大家族，保住了地盘，赚得也更多。

那位最小的Mr. Wilson跟Wan一直交好——这是更隐秘的、家族内部的传闻，很少有人得知。

Andy醉酒的上司无意间谈起小公子愚蠢的，无意义的复仇。

其实也只听得只言片语。

那人说，Patrick Wilson当年执意逆流而行，在大局已定后，踩着Wan流到州界限的血，带人去偷袭堪萨斯城的总部，结果得到一副断了的脊椎和终身无法痊愈的腰伤。

好不容易活下来，性情也不一样了。

Andy听到后惊掉了下巴。

因此昨晚他格外温柔小心，他生怕弄疼了Mr. Wilson.

其实所有人都对待他都小心翼翼。

Mr. Wilson是个好情人，也很温柔，男孩已经跟他相处两个月了。

一个月前他还胡乱想着，或许可以一直这样。

直到他了解到被Mr. Wilson带上床的年轻男人女人是这样多。包括和他在一起的两个月，他都没有停止寻找别人，Andy有一瞬间伤心。

明尼苏达之光照耀到每个人身上。他们偶尔聚在一起时会这样打趣。

保镖队伍里就有两人，经常下流地谈论床上的细节，讨论Mr. Wilson的身体有多么湿热柔软，他的屁股和他的胸是多么完美。

“只是我从来看不到他高潮的脸。”

“他只肯后入，也不让我摸，也不喜欢拥抱，其实挺没意思的。”

“他的腰不行，每次也只能要一次，现在还漂亮，过几年他找我，我就会向他要价了。”

Andy知道后握紧拳头，他想办法让那两人调离了出去，他们都不值得，Patrick值得更好的。

幸好Mr. Wilson不在意他们，他好像谁都不是很在意。

Andy望向身旁的Mr. Wilson，他弹了弹烟头，Andy只能看见他在烟雾中的轮廓。

===========

找到那个男孩的时候大雨几乎要停了。

Mr. Wilson出神地望着窗外，眼里的悲伤和温柔像今天的雨，沿着车窗，蜿蜒地滑落下来。

在朦胧细雨中男孩红发模糊，像一团血雾。那男孩正在小巷里给人口交，他被粗鲁地扯着头发，嘴角的伤口裂开，血混合着口水流到下巴。

“Mr. Wilson从来不找这样的人。"

Andy如鲠在喉，也只能按吩咐办事，但是仍然心下不平，举着枪托用力向男孩头顶砸去。

嫖客吓得转身就跑。

James眼前都是眩晕的黑色斑块，他短暂失去意识，仰面跌倒，看到天上饱含水汽的浓重乌云，感觉自己被粗暴地拖跩出巷口，那人把他扔进了一个温暖狭窄的空间。

男孩被砸得晕乎乎的，行驶的车里神情严肃的保镖队伍、烟味混合着温暖香氛的味道都让他想吐。

温子仁的心脏跳得很快，他正紧挨着前几天“赠予”他这一脸淤青的小公子——Patrick Wilson。

Patrick神色悒郁，脸色苍白。

James清了清嗓子，掏出一片口香糖塞进嘴里嚼

“下次记得排队。”

“这次要加钱的，你害我得罪了顾客。”

车里静得仿佛是坟墓，James好像在自言自语，没有人理他，他有些不耐烦。带着伤痕的小小手掌，索性主动挑逗、抚摸身旁人的大腿。

“现在就开始吗？”他摸向Patrick的拉链，望向他晦暗、空洞的蓝眼睛。

=========

Patrick想起他们在墨尔本的时候。

那时候他们还都太年轻，他只跟温子仁分享身体。

他们只有彼此。

像阳光里面只有灰尘在跳舞。

像柔软又有韧性的枝条。

他们互相看着对方骨肉长成。

Patrick的瞳孔和发色逐渐变深。“没人可以同你相比。”温子仁在他耳边低语。

他们曾经亲密如双生子，没日没夜厮磨、探索对方的身体。

缱绻难舍的天堂

再也没有比那更好的了。

“先说好价格。”James点点他的胸膛，唤回了他的思绪。

他看起来心不在焉，随手把钱包拿出来，塞进男孩手里，手指冰凉，指节处泛着红。

Patrick转身推开公寓的门，“以后你就住这里。”

房间很简洁，千篇一律的布局，太像一个安放情人的地方。

“Wow. “James只顾着低头感叹，数着钱包里的现金、卡和支票，“只要你能想到......我们今天玩儿什么都可以。”

男孩说着拽住身前人的手臂，将他抵在墙上。

“你准备怎么开始？”James将一条腿挤进对面人双腿之间磨蹭，向后捋一把他红色的湿发。他的面目因为淤青肿了，如一副面容模糊的脱落油彩画。

他踮脚凑近索吻。

这个人不可能是温子仁，绝对不可能是他的男孩。

Mr. Wilson下意识躲开。

可是James并不气馁，他扯开对面人的领结，讨好似的，舔舐那个红色的牙印。湿漉漉的痒，他好像一只乖顺的小狗，Patrick的心都要被他舔化了。

==========

金主在洗手间待了很长时间，久到James躺在床上都要睡着。

没有什么奇怪的道具和服装。

Patrick从浴室出来，头发还有点湿，脸色酡红，显得气色好了一些，雾气蒸腾得眼神迷离。他迈上床，扯开白色浴衣，躺下，床垫因为他的重量下沉。

James慵懒地撑起身，好似一只舔爪的小猫。

他看到Patrick粉色的阴茎安静地蜷缩在金褐色“草丛”里，脸颊结痂的伤痕仿佛成熟爆裂开的石榴——他闻起来是水果沐浴露的味道。

纯洁得像个献祭的处子。

可他却娴熟地趴在床上，性器跟随着动作晃动，形状漂亮。他安静地把头埋在肘弯里，露出颀长的脖颈，宽阔的背和翘起的饱满雪白屁股。

James莫名有种自己才是嫖客的错觉。

而且他一看到这个人的身体，闻到他的味道，就可耻地硬了

——他恨这个。

于是James出其不意地拽住身下人的脚踝，将人翻过来。

Patrick挣扎。

“正面不行。”他刚想说。

可是骑在他身上的男孩红发耀眼，如一捧新鲜滚烫的血，烫得他心口发疼。灯光太过刺眼，倾泻在床上微毫之处也能一览无余。James的眼瞳这样黑亮，红润的嘴角噙着狡黠笑容，令他一时忘情失神——

然后James掰开身下人的腿，深入缝隙，按压湿热紧致的入口，Patrick早已经在浴室里准备好。

男孩插进去几根手指，挤出粘腻的润滑，他弯起指节，旋转。引起身下人颤簌、难耐地弓身扭动，他发出一阵轻喘，曲起腿轻蹭James的腰。

“进来....”。

“就这么饥渴？”James瞳孔变得更深，轻笑几声，掰开的腿，对准身下人流淌着晶莹润滑液的充血红肿穴口，一寸寸闯入。像是陷入温柔的泥沼，甬道推挤他、接纳他，男孩所有感官都集中在敏感的性器上。

“嗯……”James忍不住呻吟，他颤簌，皮肤烧成樱花粉色，在明亮灯光里滴落下眼泪。

最后向前一挺，完全埋进了Patrick。

“唔！”Patrick呼吸一颤，眼角浮起泪花，挺身又落下，像一尾鱼在砧板上扭动，感觉到滚烫的性器把他填满的快感。

James的整根阳具被湿热柔软的含住，阴囊贴着柔软丰腴的臀肉，他发出一声满足的叹息。他的性器在紧致的洞穴里搏动，迫不及待想把汁液泵注在里面。

James操弄抽插的动作如暴风骤雨，啪啪作响，他紧抓着身下人的屁股揉捏，拍击、顶弄、撞击得很用力，深得几乎要顶到Patrick的心脏。

Patrick喘不过气，天花板的光在他眼前摇摆晃动，仿佛落下来，碎了一屋子刺痛的、晶莹的玻璃粉末。他紧紧抓住James的胳膊，像抓住一根稻草，他在剧烈的摇晃中像是坐上暴风雨中的船，几乎要溺死在这毫无章法的节奏里。

只能发出破碎的呻吟、尖叫。

——这太棒了。

他好久没有得到这样的性爱。

紧接着James握住身下人的膝弯，将所有的体重用力向下压，几乎将Patrick折起来，把他打开得更彻底。

Patrick以前确实如柳条柔韧。

可是现在。

就在那一刻Patrick好像听到他的脊椎，就像缺少润滑的老旧铁门，突然发出可怕的、刺耳的吱呀的声音。

一阵疼痛丛尾椎席卷他全身，他承受不住疼痛颤簌，紧抓住床单，指节用力到发白，又僵又紧绷，向后仰着，呻吟都发不出来，脸色惨白得像是身下的床单。

James感觉到疼，原本柔软又紧致的湿热穴口，突然因为紧绷变得狭窄干涩。

“放松.....你放松，别弄得我像在强暴你一样。”James声音发颤。他按着他紧绷的小腹。

太紧了。

“不行，我要断了。”James感觉到窒息一般的疼痛，男孩被迫停了下来，他扶着自己退了出来，Patrick软软地呻吟，沾着一点白浊精液的红肿穴口柔软的张阖，下意识地挽留。

男孩叹气，握着湿淋淋的阴茎，机械重复着动作，撸了十几下，淋漓射在了身下人的大腿和肚子上。

Patrick没有勃起，阴茎软着，他喘着气，脸色苍白，额头都是细密的汗，蓝眼睛失去焦距，灯光打下睫毛的阴影，仿佛玻璃珠的裂纹，缓了好一会儿，才一手撑着床，半坐起来。

“抱歉，我不能.....”他的声音沙哑，吞咽了一下，将男孩揽进温暖潮湿的怀里，Patrick的呼吸撒在James肩膀上，灼热烫人。

“给我，给我一点时间，我现在有点不习惯这个姿势，我好久没有......”他有些慌，话没说完就在男孩的头顶，急切落下一个吻。

James抬头，他看着那张脸，蓝眼睛变成那么深的颜色。

“没关系，我明白。”他温柔道，伸手抚摸Patrick的脸颊。

Patty笑，乖顺地蹭着他的掌心。

他已经不再年轻，眼角额头都有细纹，皮肤也没有年轻时柔软细腻。

“其实我一直想问，你骗了我多久？”James还是不甘心地问出口。

“什么？”Patrick一怔。

“bunny，我果然还是不太了解你，你告诉我，”James答非所问，突然扯出一个恶毒、嘲讽的笑，“你跟堪萨斯城的那些交易都是怎么谈的，让他们操你吗？你现在这个样子，已经不值这么多了。”

他们的身体还冰冷粘腻地连在一起，温子仁抱着他的脖子，在他耳边低语。

Patrick一阵耳鸣。

“可是你要记得。我会还回去的——全部——你们对我家族做的一切。”

温子仁说着，捧起Patrick发烫的脸，轻轻印在Patrick嘴唇上一个吻，像一个告别。

“别再像今天这样毫无防备，Patty，下次再见面我会杀了你。”

在听到关门声前，那个亲吻仍然是温热的，Patrick怔在原地，在一阵一阵钝痛里，他看到白浊精液从身上淌下来，抚摸着肮脏的床单，大腿上红色的指痕。

可是，真的是他。

他的男孩还活着。

Patrick高兴得心脏跳得缺氧眩晕，然后他捂着脸，呜咽着哭了起来。

 

tbc.


End file.
